(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handled cover for water bag, which could ease a user to hold the water bag when filling water, particularly to a handled cover for water bag especially applicable in sport time.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Cycling has become a popular outdoor activity in terms of leisure, sports or traffic transportation. People usually mount a rack on a bicycle for holding the water bottle to solve the dinking issue during cycling. And, to make it convenient for the cyclist to drink water from the bottle on the bicycle, a conduit with nozzle may be provided on the cover of the bottle for drinking purposes, such that the cyclist can drink water during cycling, rather than stop to drink. However, in view of the fact that the cover might easily fall off and be lost at the time of being washed and that the user can only hold the locking element when filling water to the water bag, the inventor further disclosed the present invention as an improvement of the water bag, in an attempt to bring more benefits to the users.